mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Priest
''This article refers to the mission in the game Mafia. For the character featured in the mission, see The Priest (character). Background After escaping the rooftops, you must get through the church to escape back to Salieri's Bar. However, events from the past come back to haunt Tommy. Walkthrough Get out Right when the level starts, go down the stairs, and use the medicine cabinet. Reach the bottom floor, and watch the cutscene. Frank had said that the boy's funeral was today. Oops. The level is simple at this part: shoot the guys with the guns. Some will enter through the front door, and some are up high in the back. You can do this by taking cover in the side room, and moving to and from cover. The enemies are behind corners, up stairs, and behind pews. There are a few men who are unarmed, and will only beg for thier lives. There is no difference whether you shoot them or not. The level will not give you time to collect ammo, so do it when one bad guy is left. Once they're all dead, a cut scene will play. In it, the priest will reemerge from his hiding place. He'll talk to Tommy about what he has done and Tommy explains what a not great kid Billy was. In the end, Tommy gives the priest some cash for repairs to the church and as Tommy is leaving, he asks the priest to pray for his soul with the priest responding he will. Escape Right when the segment starts, you'll notice that you are wanted by the cops. This is very bad, unless you could speed off quick. So, there's no time for stealing cars, so quickly run to the vehicle in front of you. It is a hearse, fortunately the Lassiter V16. Get in and quickly drive up the East Marshal Bridge as fast as possible. You don't want to get your car wrecked for sure, so avoid the cops shooting at you. You must return back to Salieri's Bar, and be warned that the cops will come from any directions, even if you have lost the first group of them. If the cops already trapped you in a certain place, get out quickly and kill them with any of your weapons; you should have enough from the previous battle. Get pass the East Marshal Bridge, then the West Marshal Bridge, and safely to the bar. It is necessary that you don't wander around, since more cops will chase you. If you can, try to drive like mad and get into small spaces through the trees and walls. The cops might get themselves stuck while following you on the back. Once you reach the red doors, the mission is complete. Result It is revealed during the interview with Norman, that due to Billy's death, the cops were cracking down more and more on organized crime. Another scene after this shows Tommy driving Frank home. Along the way, Frank gives Tommy some advice and that he should try to make a stable working life and personal life and strongly makes sure the two never collide. Also marking the end to 1932. Trivia * Just at the beginning of the mission mission, turn around and you should see a bucket hanging on the air. Shoot the bucket and it will fall. Now look below to where the bucket falls, there's a man fixing a mailbox and the bucket will hit and knock him out! Try to restart that but this time make sure the bucket doesn't hit the man, and see the man below. Although the bucket didn't hit him, he will still be knocked out! External links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven